


Is There a Better Place to Be Trapped Than in an H&M?

by TopHatQuinn



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Bad Parenting, Best Friends, Happy Ending, I write like a fighting announcer, Multi, Not Beta Read, Original Locations, Panic Attacks, Power Outage, Shopping, Teenagers, Trapped in a clothing store, cheesy writing, doesn't actually happen in an H&H, probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 05:10:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17677019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TopHatQuinn/pseuds/TopHatQuinn
Summary: Patty Turner and one of her closest friends (Katy Winters) prepare for their first high school semester with little to no stress. On the other end Matthew Mayfield, the resident shy kid (and Patty's unrequited crush of almost 10 years) is having kind of a rough time. What happens when the power goes out and leaves all three teens in a bit of a sticky spot?





	Is There a Better Place to Be Trapped Than in an H&M?

**Author's Note:**

> Okayyy. This story is part of an even bigger storyline (Yes, a draft is completed, and yes I am too much of a baby to edit the damn thing) This story takes place two years before the main events. I hope you enjoy?

Ah, the clothing store. Apart from the perfume shop and the place she sometimes got her legs waxed, this was the place to be. Surrounded by shiny silver mannequins wearing only the most modern of chic couture, where the floor was more polished than her mother’s car, Patty Turner truly felt at home.

“Patty, you’ve been standing in the same spot for 12 minutes, can I at least put the racks down?” Katy complained from Patty’s side.

“No need, Katy my friend. I was just caught up in a surge of inspiration!,” Patty raised her fits full of designer scarfs to further her point, “You know?”

Katy huffed, her head of light brown hair bobbing slightly to further her own point. Patty did have to admit that her friend did have the whole I’m-bored-can-we-go-home face down quite nicely. She’d have to inquire on how to do that on her own later. 

Patty smiled guiltily, “Alright, alright. Just let me try on what I have right now. Then we can leave and go oogle at the basketball players across the street.

Katy sighed, her hair moving right along with her, kind of like some big fluffy cloud, and then she took Patty’s hand, “You always know just what to say.”

Patty smiles cheekily, “You’re right. I do.”

Arm went through arm and the two were stepping through the store built like a castle from only the shiniest of diamonds and pearls. The store was chilly that day, as winter crawled into Sunnyvale California like an old friend, reminding them that 9th grade, and therefore their first year of college was about to begin. 

The idea of it all was enthralling, and of course a little scary, but when you have a friend like Katy at your side it was hard to be scared. Katy was quite an inspiration to the other girl. It was as if the world itself could tell Katy she wasn’t enough, and Katy would just move right on ahead with her and her pride held high. She smiled softly. What a time to be alive.

“Hey, Patty. Oh my god. Is that whom I think it is?”  
Patty turned, quite literally, from her thoughts and to whatever Katy was looking at. Her mouth opened very slightly in shock. Yeah, yeah. It was whom Katy thought it was.

His head was bowed, birch brown hair hidden in a grey hood, the kind you wore when you wanted to hide

_ Oh no _

This wasn't supposed to happen. Not here when Patty had let Katy get so close to her without thinking about him.

He turned slightly, just enough to reveal his eyes. There were rumors about eyes like his, ones that shone like gems from the depths of the deepest caves. Eyes that scared and enthralled everyone else just as much as they seemed to scare and enthrall him. The two were at a standstill, stuck staring at each other like they were deer and both of their eyes carried headlights. A paradox in a riddle. That’s who he was.

Matthew Mayfield. He was quiet, shy and nerdy. Everything that opposed Patty’s loud, brash and exciting energies. He was everything that Patty wasn’t. 

There was a curling thought in the back of Patty’s mind, curled away like an autumn leaf struggling to survive the winter.

The thought that said. _ Huh, maybe there’s a love story to be had here. _


End file.
